The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to input methods and devices for music-based video games.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Video game systems have traditionally utilized a variety of input controllers to allow a game player to interact with the game, including, for example, joysticks, gamepads, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch screens, or other known controllers. By operating such controllers, the video games allow game players to experience activities, at least to an extent, that the game players may otherwise be unable or incapable of taking part in.
In many instances, traditional input controllers are adapted for use with a wide variety of video games. The use of generic controllers is convenient, allowing a game player to use a single controller with a wide variety of video games and simulated activities. The use of generic input controllers may, however, detract from the experience of a simulated activity, considering that a generic controller may not in fact be utilized in the activities being simulated.
One genre of video games is the music-based video game, also referred to as rhythm-action games or rhythm games. Music-based video games often present instructive cues for manipulation of buttons and the like on an input controller, with the video game providing music and increasing a game player's score if the game player complies with the instructive cues. In addition, a simulated crowd response may be provided, with the response of the crowd varying depending on extent of compliance by the game player with the instructive cues. Further, in many cases, the controller is generally configured to be similar to a musical instrument, increasing realism of the simulated activity of playing, performing, or creating a song.
Such music-based video games, however, may not sufficiently present to a game player the full experience of playing a song, particularly before an audience.